


lost among my kind

by weatheredlaw



Category: Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Indestructible Hulk (Comic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Gunplay, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria wakes up with her legs tangled in the sheets, head pillowed on Banner's chest. She can feel his fingers in her hair. She can feel affection.</p><p>She does not pretend she can't. </p><p>She is becoming a very poor pretender anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lost among my kind

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to "[a sort of walking miracle, my skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571714)".

Maria has never seen someone look so bored before. 

He's naked, wrists bound to her headboard, mouth turned down in sheer, solid, complete, utter boredom. It's like nothing she's ever seen, and she's seen quite a lot. She kneels between his legs, reaching out with her hand to mold his mouth up into a smile. The frown deepens. "Why so serious, doctor?"

"Ha."

"Are you not enjoying yourself?"

"You of all people should know how little I enjoy the bound-and-gagged song and dance routine, Maria." He shifts uncomfortably. "Old hat. Been there, done that. Less needles this time around, but reminiscent enough."

"Is your aversion because you're afraid I'll...hurt you? Or because you really do find my style so dull?"

"Both," he replies. "I'd expect something more creative from you."

"I never claimed to be creative," she says dryly.

"No." Bruce arches himself off the bed and claims her lips in a sloppy, lazy kiss. Maria sinks into it, because sometimes they allow themselves these indulgences. When there's time. "But you're quite clever. When you want to be." Maria reaches behind him and undoes the ropes knotted at his wrists. He exhales against her shoulder, pressing his lips in a tight line against her skin. 

"Better?"

"Come on, director. Get clever."

 

 

 

"What could ever be clever enough for you, Dr. Banner?" Maria folds her arms and leans across the lab table. He's ridiculously busy and she knows the last thing he wants to talk about right now is the sex life they shouldn't, in good conscious, be having. _Neither of us seems to have a conscious,_ he's said before. She smiles. 

"You'd be clever if you'd leave," he deadpans. She shrugs and hoists herself onto the table, spinning herself around and facing him. "I'm. Busy."

"Not busy enough."

"I see what you're doing."

"Do you?" Maria leans forward. "Oh damn it all. You've seen through my ruse. How silly of me."

"Maria--"

"I'll just go then, since you've uncovered my scheme. I'll leave you to your work. So sorry to distract you, doctor. I'll just--" She reaches out a hand and cups his erection through his slacks. He groans. "Leave you to it."

Bruce grabs her wrist. "No. You won't." 

He fucks her from behind over the edge of the lab table, her suit bunched around her knees. When she kisses him, she pretends that there isn't something there. Something like attachment. She pretends she doesn't feel him brush his hand over her back when she leaves, or that she doesn't feel him watching her. 

She's getting very good at pretending.

 

 

 

Maybe it's like this.

Maybe it's like him.

Maybe they've been trying too hard. With anyone else, Maria could tie them up, give them the whip, gag them, bring out the toys and she'd be a goddess. She'd have their full attention; she'd have all eyes on her.

Bruce looks past her. He looks away and up and anywhere but her. Irritated. Bored. 

Angry, sometimes.

"Please," she says suddenly. Because they've already played this game. 

He terrifies her.

"What is it?" He sits up on his elbows, reaches out and strokes her arm. "Maria--"

"You have to stop looking at my ceiling like that. I'm not...I'm just...I'm _trying_ Bruce."

"Too hard, maybe."

"You're not being very _helpful_ ," she hisses, pushing away from him. She reaches for her shirt and tugs it on. Bruce sighs and flops against the pillows, mutters something that sounds like _women._ "Yeah?" She turns back to him. "Women, huh? That's the problem here, then. The problem is with me."

"I didn't--"

"I hate you." She reaches for the handgun on her bedside table and now his eyes go wide. Now he seems afraid. 

Now she has his attention.

"I really do, you know. I've always hated you. You have always been a terrible, awful pain in my side. When Nick was in charge. When Tony was in charge. Doesn't matter. It's never mattered. You have never been anything but a mess to clean up, Banner. I don't know why I don't treat you that way all the time." She drags the gun over his lips, the muzzle brushing his tongue. "I could make another mess, you know. Clean up after you like always." She grinds her knee against his cock and he groans, allowing the gun access to his mouth. Maria hums. "What about this?" she asks. "You like this." Her free hands drifts to his dick, hard against his stomach.

"Hell--"

"Mmhm. Something like that." Another reach, this time for the condoms stashed in the bedside table. She sets the gun down on his chest, watching it rise and fall with alarming quickness. Her cunt is dripping. 

"You know I can't--"

"My show, Banner. My rules." He groans when she wraps her hand around his cock, rolling the condom to the base and lining him up so she can slide down, wet and tight and too too too too much. Too much. She gasps, fingers curling around the handle of the gun, cold metal biting against his chest. "Bruce--"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know." He grips her thighs, helping her leverage herself up so she can fuck him properly. "Come on, Hill. Scare me."

"Impossible."

"Not so," he sneers. She presses the gun to his temple. "Make a mess. I dare you."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" She drops down on him fast, relishing in the way his entire body jerks, pressing into her harder.

"If it's all I'm good for."

"You wanna be the hero, I know you do. You wanna make things. Wanna be Tony Stark--"

"Stop that." Sharp now.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

"Shut up." Maria gasps as he flips her over, pulling her in by the hips until he's buried deep, _deep_ inside. "Shut up."

She laughs, shoving the gun against his lips again. "Go on. _Make me._ " She pushes it in further, until she sees spit rolling down the muzzle, craddled by his tongue. She pulls it out sharply, nearly dropping it when he grabs her wrist. 

"Pull it."

"Jesus--"

"Go on. Pull it and see what happens."

"Fucking _come_ already, Banner."

"Don't act like you didn't start this game. Pull the fucking trigger."

" _No._ "

Bruce pulls the trigger.

She comes. He comes. Somewhere in between there is the flash of the gun going off. 

There is a bullet buried in her headboard. 

 

 

 

Maria wakes up with her legs tangled in the sheets, head pillowed on Banner's chest. She can feel his fingers in her hair. She can feel affection.

She does not pretend she can't. 

She is becoming a very poor pretender anyway.

She is going to have to buy a new bed.

 

 

 

"Let's not fuck with guns anymore," she says quietly, carding her fingers through his hair as he eats her out, mouth wet on her thigh when he pulls back.

"Hmm?"

"Sex and guns. Us. Let's not do that anymore."

"You're still scared."

"I never pretended not to be." That word again. Bruce hums and drops his mouth back down to her cunt. She comes quietly, a sharp inhalation. Fingers tightening in his hair. He pulls back, lips shining. She kisses him. Jacks him off. He comes on her stomach. Like a gentleman, he cleans it off. She allows herself to curl against him, letting his fingers idly stroke her arm as he reads before bed.

"You want to try for something normal?" he asks, glancing over at her.

"This is never going to be normal."

"No. It's not."

Maria sits up, straddling his waist. "Put that shit away and I'll show you how normal I can be."

"Incorrigible," he murmurs.

He puts the journal away and kisses her. 

"Something like that," she says.


End file.
